Les papillons de la passion
by fAnToMaTiK
Summary: Les papillons de la passion frappent toujours. On les aime, on les désire, le désir et l'amour sont fort, la haine aussi. Relations de types yuri...


Les papillons de la passion volent...

**Auteur :** moi !

**Disclaimer :** tout à JK.Rowling (no comment…)

**Rating :** R _ enfin on dit M now _

**Pairing :** Combien aimeraient savoirs de quel(s) couple(s) il s'agit!

Les papillons volent dans les airs, frais, légers, vaporeux , une légère brise les fait dévier. Ils ont vue sur tout ce qui se passe dans le parc de poudlard. Ils volettent tranquillement, ils les voient, eux, tout ces élèves, jeunes, euphoriques, adolescents.

Ils voient leurs vues et bévues. Surtout les bévues en fait.

Ils s'observent, sans savoirs qu'ils sont eux même observés par les papillons de la passion.

26 septembre dans le parc, une de ces journées où l'on sent l'été mourir, le lac est beau a voir, les papillon se posent sur les roseaux, une scène les intriguent, ils voient une fille, frêle, l'air espiègle, froide et chaude, elle est belle, ses cheveux aux vents lui donnent un charme fou, mais elle n'y prête pas la moindre intention. Elle est ailleurs. Son regard se porte de l'autre coté du lac, au travers des roseaux les plus hauts.

Ils s'envolent. Ils viennent voler autour d'elle, la regardante, ils lui taquinent les joues, les cheveux, le front, d'un geste de la main, elle les fait fuir. Ils attendent, même fuite, elle est retournée où elle était, ailleurs. Elle regardent toujours là bas. Les papillons s'élèvent dans les airs.

Ils dansent, ils ont compris, ils se retirent. Ce qu'ils ont vu derrière ses roseaux, c'est une autre jeune fille, elle aussi, elle est seule, endormie, ses cheveux éparpillés sur elle, la tête reposant, visage contre un livre. Le soleil ne tardera pas a disparaitre, les élèves rentrent. C'est le couvre feu, il est 22h30

Des nuages se forment dans le ciel auparavant si bleu. La regardée est toujours endormie, la regardante se lève. De fines gouttes commencent leur chute. La regardante lance un sort d'imperméabilité et court vers la regardée mais elle doit encore parcourir un demi tour de ce lac. Les gouttes s'élargissent, la pluie se fait plus forte, l'endormie est trempée.

La regardante arrive vers elle, elle la réveille. La regardée jette alors un sort d'imperméabilité a son tour mais, déja trempée, il n'est d'aucune efficacité.

Elles retournent vers la porte d'entrée sans échanger la moindre parole. Côte à côte, s'épiant du coin de l'oeil, sensation indescriptible.

La regardante ouvre, la regardée entre, l'autre la suit.

"Tu vas tomber malade" Voix suave, phrase dite comme une constatation, lourde atmosphère.

"Je sais" Même intonation, un peu plus aigue, moins de sûreté.

"Suis moi"

Les cheveux blonds suivent les cheveux noirs. Il est très tard, 23h peut-être, pas un élève a l'horizon. La demoiselle de tête ouvre une porte. L'autre entre sans y avoir été invitée. Un feu crépite dans la cheminée. La demoiselle à la sombre chevelure s'asseoid sur son lit. L'autre s'approche du feu, elle se débarasse de ses vêtements trempés, elle connaît cet endroit, cette situatuation, la personnequi la regarde. Elle sait déjà tout.

"Viens" Invitation à laquelle elle est habituée, la regardante la prononce toujours de la même façon, la douceur dans la voix est la même.

Elle s'approche, peau et cheveux mouillés vers l'autre, elle s'offre. L'autre l'accepte, elle la fait s'asseoir, elle lui passe une serviette chaude, sur le corps pour la sècher, elle agite sa baguette afin de sécher ses cheveux, une fois sèche, et nue, elle se laisse caresser, toucher, par les mains qu'elle connait, elle n'a de toutes façon pas d'autre choix. Cette fois c'est différent. L'autre retire ses vêtements, s'allonge et ne fait rien.

"Pourquoi..." Toute petite voix, entre la fatalité et l'interrogation de celle aux cheveux clairs.

Pas de réponse. C'est elle alors qui ose. Ses propres mains qui visitent, se promènent, timidement. Elles passent sur le visage de l'autre, extinction des feux. Puis elles se raprochent du cou, des clavicules, des seins. Doux, comme dans son souvenir, elle prends l'autre dans ses bras, elle la caresse, elle la désire. Elle sent le désir de l'autre elle l'entends, sa respiration accélère, elle reste cepandant immobile. Elle n'ose pas. L'autre avait raison, elle est malade, le mal de tête la gagne. L'autre le sait, la brune lui embrasse le front. Elles s'endorment.


End file.
